An embodiment of a stack color display is known from US2002/0135719 A1, which operates using a cholesteric liquid crystal (CLC) principle. The known CLC display comprises first and second substrates facing and being spaced apart from each other. Beneath the first substrate a first transparent electrode is positioned, whereas a light absorbing layer is positioned on a second substrate. A CLC color filter layer is positioned on the light absorption layer, which comprises a multi-layer structure, each layer including sub-color filters for red, green and blue colors, which are arranged in the alternating order. A second transparent electrode is positioned on the CLC color filter layer.